Sparring
by ZeldaStoutmaid
Summary: Korrasami oneshot. An enjoyable activity becomes even more memorable.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, do we really need this on a fan fiction website? Anyway this it Bryke's world i'm just playing with it. **

_A/N: Just some drabbly I had to get down, short and hopefully sweet. Enjoy. _

"Asami heads up!"

The raven haired business tycoon had half a second to look up throw herself over the back of the park bench, leaving her magazine to fall to the floor while the Avatar blasted it with a gust of air, sending the poor glossy pages to who knows where. Korra was grinning like a mad woman, leaping over the bench after landing and chasing a still pale and shocked Asami over the grass till they had a good wide space to themselves. The passers by had learned a long while ago to avoid the park if one of the two women were there as it often meant an impromptu sparring match between them. With no one threatening the world on a regular basis the Avatar needed something to fight with, and Asami just so happened to love friendly combat with her girlfriend.

"Korra! I was reading that!" She ducked a fireball that would have sailed harmlessly over her head anyway. "Oh you're going to pay for that!" She grinned back and ran at the water tribe beauty, who smirked and dived around her partner, catching Asami's right arm with her's and spinning her on the spot only to receive another reminder that going easy on her was a really bad idea. Even in a business skirt and heels Asami could kick ass. Asami's left hand swooped around and under, grabbing Korra's waistband and using the momentum of the turn flung the girl up and was going to let her drop but the Avatar was having none of that and flipped back onto her feet. The two girls began closer combat, throwing punches and kicks, letting the other deflect or block. A few on lookers had gathered to watch.

It had come as a huge surprise to most if not all that these two just vanished one day and had returned as close as possible, some had whispered that there was more going on and after a month of their return they had been proven right. The girls had expected many questions and even some open hostility but so far the public seemed to be on their side, of course there were always the few who cried in outrage but since none of those people were close to either of them no one paid them any mind. There were still questions now and then but mostly they were innocent enough and neither girls minded answering, they told everyone the same thing. They had been friends for so long and after all they'd been through and grew closer. Their time away in the spirit world only accelerated the inevitable, they'd spent the first week just relaxing as they had planned. They had talked about their upbringing and their interests, they had a surprising amount in common and an equal amount of differences but they only complimented one another perfectly. Well Korra thought they did at least.

A few days before they came back they had been talking about what had so far been left unspoken, they could both feel it, and it had only grown since they stepped into the portal's glowing light. Attraction, the conversation started out innocently enough, with past experiences, mostly from Asami's side having had a little more experience than Korra, even admitting to at one point having had a crush on another girl when she had been in her younger teen years. Korra felt then would be a good time to admit that she was having a similar experience, much to Asami's delight and surprise.

From there the two had looked at one another and needed to say no more, it was a beautiful moment of understanding for the two of them, and that night they had forgone separate sleeping bags to share one together under the bright stars the spirit world had to offer. Simply enjoying the silence of a peaceful world and growing accustomed to the other's presence so close by. The following nights fell into a similar routine, now neither could sleep without the other beside them.

The girls were having way too much fun, it had been about a week since they last sparred, mostly because Asami had been called in daily by Raiko to oversee the suburban housing districts and Korra had been either with the new air benders offering support and training or had been going around the city to help manual re building or just helping those in need. Now that the two had an afternoon off they met in their usual spot with a semi-usual greeting, or warning that an impending spar was going to happen.

Korra played fair for once, not using any element besides air (the fireball was just to taunt her girlfriend into playing along) and even then only a little so as to keep Asami on her toes.

"Asami if I win I get to ask you something that you have to say yes to." Korra smirked and ducked under a well placed kick, rolling tot he side to avoid the follow up swing.

"That's if you win Avatar." Asami quipped back, turning and diving onto Korra as she made to stand up. The gloves were off now and the two grappled around the grass, with Korra standing up eventually, turning the grapple into a sort of dance, twisting Asami outwards in a parody of a waltz then getting her arm twisted, needing to flip once more to avoid being laid out on her back (their agreed rule for loosing.) "When I win, you're going to get me a new magazine and make dinner."

"Aww come on you know I can't cook anything fancier than instant noodles." Korra pouted, earning a laugh from the crowd, whom shut up at the glare she tossed their way. This gave Asami an opening to tackle the Avatar again who had expected the attack and dropped them both to the floor, laying on top of Asami's chest, nose to nose with the woman and smirking in victory.

After they had both finished panting for breath and sweeping each other's hair off their faces it was Asami's turn to pout and wriggled her arms free to push Korra off of her, not that she minded but they were in public and as much as she'd love to have let her stay there the crowds would only tolerate so much on display. "Well go ahead ask..." She sat up as Korra flopped onto her back then bounced onto her feet effortlessly.

"You need to stand up first." Korra replied, brushing herself off and looking in her pockets for something. Asami raised an elegant eyebrow and stood up, also brushing off her now ruined suit and sighing at the mess they'd made of it.

"Well Ko-oh..." The crowd also gasped and Asami's eyes were as wide as they could get, both hands flew to her mouth at the sight before her. Korra had waited for Asami to look up before dropping to one knee just in front of her and presenting a black ribbon with a blue stone set in it's centre, a white engraving covered the stone's surface, a half gear with the symbol for each element carven into the space between it's teeth. The Avatar was smiling at the reaction and secretly hoping she wasn't being too fast, or wondering if this should have been done privately.

"SAY YES ALREADY!" A familiar voice bellowed from the crowd, catching Korra and Asami by surprise, they looked over seeing Bolin bouncing up to see over the crowd, waving at them, then the others popped into sight, Tenzin and the air benders were scattered about the crowd, Mako was in front of his brother with a small hint of a smile, Opal was holding onto Bolin's other hand and trying to stop him jumping so much.

They looked back at one another and giggled, Korra stopped first and held up the betrothal necklace to Asami, now standing up awaiting her answer only to get both arms full of the Sato heiress, and a mouthful too for that matter. Once Asami managed to pull herself away she looked into the gorgeous crystal eyes of the Avatar, her own swimming with tears of joy which were quickly streaking down her flushed cheeks. Even crying, Asami looked perfect. Korra had a goofy look on her face right then, still completely and utterly smitten. "Yes."


End file.
